Halloween Kisses and Misses
by taylorfanatics
Summary: What happens when the Maximum Ride characters meet the Twilight characters on Halloween. Who kisses and misses? writen by starsandwings4ever and RosalieM. please read!
1. What Biology Test?

**Ok, so this is a shared account between starsandwings and Rosalie M. We're really excited to write this story-by the way it's a crossover between Maximum Ride and Twilight, so please note that each chapter will alternate between characters-the 1st chapter will be Maximum Ride, while the second one will be Twilight. We've worked really hard, and we hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

"Max, pleaseeeeeeee take us trick-or-treating! Come on, please, we've never been trick-or-treating before. Please! I promise I'll be good and, and keep my room clean and everything."

Angel gave me those bambi eyes that I just couldn't resist, well that and if I did resist them she could always use that cute little ability of mind control on me.

"Come on Max, please!"

Fang mimicked Angel perfectly, and he knows that I hate that. I gave him a scowl; which didn't work because he just decided to be mister perfect and kiss me at that moment knowing his kiss would melt all the anger. I couldn't stay mad long at him anyways he was my Fang and I loved him and his soft gentle kisses.

"So can we go trick-or-treating Max?"

"Well, I suppose, but you'll all need costumes."

"Did I hear that we're going trick-or-treating? Oh, I just love trick-or-treating! All the candy, and excitement, oh and you get to dress up, and I think I'll be a……"

"Nudge, you've never even been trick-or-treating, Iggy reminded Nudge, you just saw that movie where the talking cat shows the kids around town and warns the kids not to eat too much candy."

"Oh, yah-darn those G-rated movies."

"Okay, well that's great that we're all going trick-or treating but I think you all need to find costumes."

Just then my perfect mom, who bakes awesome chocolate chip cookies I might add came in.

"Good Morning kids! So, I'm guessing you'll all want to go and buy costumes?"

"Yes, everyone but Fang answered."

"Mrs. Martinez do you think Max and I could stay home, we have a huge biology test coming up and we really need to study. Maybe Nudge, Ella, and Angel could pick out our costumes."

"Well, I suppose, but we shouldn't be gone for more than an hour so don't do anything."

"Mom!"

Okay kids go ahead and get ready and meet me in the garage in five, Mom gave me a look that said there better be a biology test or else. Luckily for her Fang and I don't want to do anything like that for a long, long time.

As soon as mom and the kids left Fang picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into his room where he gently laid me down-his lips gently touched mine and his body pushed right up against mine so that I could feel every curve and line in his body, I put my hands in his hair and I heard Fang chuckle-that's right Fang the supposed emo/goth kid chuckled at something I did. Fang quietly got up and left-I don't know why he has to do that, but he saw the look on my face and came and laid down beside me and put his arm around me as we slowly drifted off to sleep……


	2. Alice's Happiness

**YAH! chapter two is up! please check out our profile and vote on our poll! so enjoy! oh the chapters will get longer somehow, even if the fairies have to come and visit. lol.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

"Yay! Halloween is coming up!" Alice squealed skipping into the Cullen's living room, where I was currently sitting on Edward's lap.

Jasper followed behind Alice and looked over at Emmett who was playing Halo and Rosalie who was painting her nails.

Esme was shopping…I think, and Carlisle was at work.

"We have to go shopping, and get costumes so we can go trick-or-treating! Oh I don't know what I should be?!" Alice said starting to talk faster, making it harder for me to hear her.

"Alice no one wants to go trick-or-treating," Edward said his voice laced with honey.

Alice started to pout so I said, "I want to go trick-or-treating,"

Edward looked at me like I had just grown three heads.

"You want to go trick-or-treating?" I nodded sincerely.

I mean I would be with a group of vampires, how more safe could I get?

"YES!" Alice squealed. "Now we just have to decide on costumes."

"I want to be a vampire," I said looking at Edward.

I heard Emmett's roar of laughter when he saw Edward's pinched up looking face.

I thought he still looked cute, but I was going to be a vampire for Halloween no matter what.

"A vampire? I'm not changing you for Halloween," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know. You know just like the dark cape, the fake teeth, blood red lips, that type of thing," I told them, describing the photocopy vampire.

Edward groaned and rubbed his head, while Emmett laughed at him.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked suddenly.

Emmett stopped laughing at turned back to the T.V.

"Just for one night. Please?" I asked looking up into Edward's near black eyes. He needs to hunt. I hate that I make spending time with him painful.

"Fine, one night," Edward said relenting.

"Okay so what should the rest of us be?" Emmett asked hopping up and down on the couch, moving Rosalie on the other side.

"Um, Alice you should be a nurse!" I said excitedly.

"Oh! I want to be a nurse I like that!"

"Emmett you should be a lumberjack!"

"A lumberjack?"

"Yes a lumberjack, You'd make an awesome lumberjack." I replied thinking about his huge hulking body. I mean it's either that or the hulk.

"I want to be a witch," Rosalie said not even looking up from her toes. I looked over at her. I can see her being a witch.

"No Rosalie, you can't be a witch again," Alice said.

"You can get me a different costume," Rosalie told Alice.

"She's always a witch, that way she never has to do anything," Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He chuckled before kissing the pulse point in my neck, making my heart rate pick up.

"What…should I be?" Jasper asked in that slow, controlled voice he always uses around me.

"A mummy," Alice said excitedly.

_A mummy?_ I looked over at Edward who was looking at Jasper with an amused expression on his face.

He nodded slowly before sinking into one of the chairs located around the room.

"So Eddie what should you be for Halloween?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I do not care, Bella and I must make our leave. I need to get her back to Charlie," Edward said slyly trying to get out of our discussion.

"No remember Edward, I'm having a sleepover with Alice tonight," I said giggling as Edward scowled, except I wouldn't be sleeping with Alice.

I ran my hand down his arm and leaned into his chest. He let out a slow breath and looked at Alice,

"What should I be?"

"A pirate!" Emmett said imitating my voice. Edward and I both turned to glare at him at the exact same time.

"Yes! Yes! Edward you are going to be a pirate!" Alice squealed dragging Jasper out of the room to plan our costumes.

"I don't want to be a pirate!" Edward moaned in a complaining manner, before muttering. "At least Alice is happy."

"Well at least you will be a better pirate than Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean," I commented.

"Why is that?" Edward asked staring into my eyes, making me loose my mind track for a moment.

"You are much better looking," I told him breathlessly. In the background I could hear Emmett laughing loudly, but at the moment all I was thinking about were Edward's lips, which were getting closer to mine…

* * *

**ok so we really need all of your opinions!! so we will NOT update until we get at least 5 reviews. so for Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel's sakes REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**thank you! :] (remember just 5! we got 22 visitors/hits for the first chapter, so you should be able to give us 5 reviews...maybe more? We'll update faster.)**


	3. Food and Costumes

Max's P.O.V

Fang was the first to wake up, so of course being Fang he decided to wake me up too. Instead of something romantic like usual he decided to tickle me. He started tickling my face which woke me up right away. I just threw a pillow at him hoping that he would get the message and stop, but no instead he decided that it would be funny to pull me off the bed and continue tickling me.

"Fang, Fang, st-st-stop! Please," I was gasping for air.

Fang was laughing! Again! Ok, I'm going to start keeping track so far he has "laughed" twice. Fang is so sweet he bent down and kissed my forehead, and then my lips, and then my neck, and then he picked me up bridal style, carried me down the stairs, and set me down on the couch.

"What do you want for lunch, Max?"

"Hmmmm, that depends, will it be dead this time? Just so you all know Fang once did this thing where he killed a couple of rabbits for stew, and to make a long story short Nudge's rabbit flinched.(**This isn't really something that has ever happened in Maximum Ride I just threw it in because it seemed to fit.**)

"Well, if you want I can stay away from meat and just make soup out of the can?"

"Yah, that sounds good, but make sure you heat it up all the way."

"Ha ha, you're so funny Max."

Wow, Fang looked so hot cooking. He was wearing a tight fitting Aeropostale tee, and it fit him really well. Did I mention that Fang had a six pack? Sometimes I wonder if Fang and I would ever get married. I mean we were practically like parents to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel-what about Iggy you may ask? Well, he's beyond help. Just joking! He's just-just Iggy. Fang was so good with kids.

Suddenly Angel came bursting through the door waving around a big Halloween USA bag that must have held our costumes.

"Max, Max guess what we got you and Fang!" Angel had the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you get us sweetie?"

"Well, you're going to be a vampire, and Fang is going to be a werewolf!"

Angel handed each of us a costume mine was dark red velvet gown with black slippers and of course the most important part-fangs! Fang's costume was a combination of Bigfoot and a monkey. It was brown and hairy-not to mention it had the feet attached so it was like footy pajamas-Ha ha Fang. Fang gave Angel a quick smile and turned to look at my costume and gave a small chuckle. Ok number three!

"Oh Max, you'll never guess what I'm going to be! See when I was at the store I couldn't decide between a nurse or a…."

"Isn't Max supposed to guess Nudge?" Iggy just loved to correct his Nudge; it could be so funny sometimes.

"Ummmmm, I don't know Nudge. Are you going to be Hannah Montana?"

"No, of course not she is sooooo last year! I'm going to be a supermodel! Doesn't that seem perfect! Look at the costume I picked out!"

I must admit Nudge's costume was pretty cool. It was a white jumpsuit-but with shorts-and there was a black belt right at the waist. Then the shoes were high black go-go boots, and then she had this neat hair piece that was like a bandana, but you wore it like a large headband.

"Iggy is going to be a mad scientist, but he gets to carry around a chainsaw!"

Iggy's costume was pretty simple, but you could tell that he liked it by the huge grin on his face, or maybe he was just thinking of his and Gazzy's next bomb-who knew. Anyways Iggy's costume was a simple white lab coat, but with blood spattered on it-and get this apparently the chainsaw isn't part of the outfit. Apparently it was Gazzy's idea, so now we have to control Iggy!

Gazzy was going to be a pirate-which isn't hard to believe. Angel's costume worried me because she wanted to be an angel-but she didn't buy any wings. Instead she just bought a pretty white flowing gown with a white halo-but no wings!

"Guess what Max! Nudge had this awesome idea that instead of using those crappy fairy-looking wings that everyone wears that I could use my real ones! Isn't that great?"

"Yah, that's really cool!"

Great I finally let the kids go trick-or-treating, and already I can see something bad happening.

Max, it will all be fine. We've already destroyed Itex, nothing bad can happen.

Sometimes I wish Angel could also see the future.


	4. Phones and Planes

**ok here is chapter 4! enjoy!**

* * *

Alice P.O.V.

Jasper followed me as I hurried out of the room. I can't wait until October 31!

This is going to be so much fun!!!

I looked into the future, mostly so Edward would know that nothing would go wrong, and everything seemed crystal clear for the future so far.

Nothing was going to happen.

Edward P.O.V.

I leaned in and kissed Bella, after watching Alice's vision through her mind. I could feel the irritable burning in in the back of my throat, but I ignored it and kissed her soft lips.

She breathed into me and I could smell her strawberry shampoo, and the minty taste of her toothpaste.

Like usual she pressed herself to me, her breath coming in quicker gasps. Her fingers wove into my hair, trying to hold her to me, even though she knows as well as I do that she's much weaker than I am. That I could break her grasp very easily.

I could hear Emmett's booming thoughts from earlier replay through my head and I felt a frown spreading over my face.

_Gosh! Just change her already dude! You know you want to have sex with her, and she wants you too. But you can't when she's this weak, can you?_

I pulled away. As much as I put up the rules, they were mostly for Bella's safety, because I would love to spend all of my time kissing her, but I can go without breathing and she can't.

Bella looked up and smiled up at me, while looking into my near dark eyes. I need to hunt.

I smiled back and kissed her temple, listening when her pulse skipped.

"So…" Emmett said trying to break our little love session.

I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempt to start a conversation, but it made Bella laugh and that's all that matters.

That my Bella is happy and safe.

I heard Bella's cell phone start to ring and Alice rang down the stairs and handed the phone to Bella.

Then she stood there jumping up and down and clapping her hands. I looked into her mind and smiled at her recent vision.

Bella's going to be happy about this.

Bella P.O.V.

Alice handed me my phone, then stood there and jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

I opened my phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you!?" It was my mother Renee.

"Hi Mom, I'm good," I said, then she proceeded to tell me all about everything her and Phil had been doing before asking me something shocking.

"Bella, how would you like to spend Halloween with us in Phoenix?"

I started to remember all of the past Halloween's. My costumes, my mother's excitement, all the candy we stayed up all night eating. Usually dreading it in the morning.

"Um," I started to say unsure of how to bring up the Cullen's coming.

"Oh Bella, I thought you might not want to come, I…" She started her tone turning fretful.

"No! Mom I do want to come it's just…"

"You want Edward to come?" She guessed. Even if she was a little scatter minded sometimes, she was still my mom and still knows me.

"Actually yeah, and his brothers and sisters,"

"So let them come! I'm excited on meeting them!" I looked over at Edward for confirmation and he nodded making me grin and say,

"We'd love to mom!"

_A day later…_

After my phone call with Renee, Alice and Rosalie had rushed to the costume store.

They came back an hour later with make-up and all the costumes.

While they had been gone, Edward and Jasper had purchased 1st class plane tickets to Arizona.

Emmett had tried and failed to teach me how to play Halo, so instead we played Go Fish. Emmett can act such like a kid sometimes.

Now I guess your all wondering how we (the vampires of this group) are going to Arizona? One of the sunniest places in the U.S.

Well Alice said that they could wear long sleeves and pants (their always cold anyway) and some make-up would help too.

After learning that I was all for the trip.

We were getting out of a week or so of school, and I know that at least for my vampire friends it wouldn't be hard to catch up and I could always ask for help.

We ran everything over with Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. They all agreed to our trip.

I was taken home (by my wonderful boyfriend) so I could pack and get ready to leave in two days.

Those two days flew and I was suddenly waiting in the airport, tucked in Edward's side with the rest of the gang and anxious to be off.

"When is the plane going to get here?" Emmett asked for the fourth time in about a minute.

"When it gets here," Rosalie replied without looking up from her magazine like she had the last four times.

I giggled and looked up and Edward who smiled my favorite lopsided smile.

"Flight 502 is ready to board, Flight 502," Someone over the intercom said.

"Yes!" Emmett said in his loud booming voice before standing up and hurrying over to the terminal.

We all followed behind him at a slower pace though and waited for the flight attendant to take our tickets.

Then we boarded the plane.

I have never flown in the 1st class part of the plane, so the plush white seats and lavish tables with sofa's around surprised me.

It's much different then coach class, with the rows and rows of plain, hard, usually blue seats.

Edward led me over to one of the couches and then pulled me into his lap.

Rosalie sat in one of the seats next to Emmett over by one of the tables (they had brought cards) while Alice and Jasper just sat next to each other and held hands.

I sighed and laid my head on Edward's chest, closing my eyes.

It was three in the morning and I was tired, I haven't slept at all tonight so I was eager to do so.

"Sleep well love," Edward whispered before adjusting our bodies so we were laying down with me on top of him.

I was asleep within seconds.

_Four Hours and one steamy dream later…_

I woke up to my hair being stroked by Edward as he hummed my lullaby.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked in a smooth, caring voice.

"I should think so, with the way she was saying your name, it sounded like a pretty good dream. So what were you dreaming about Bella?" Emmett asked, laughing as my face turned beet red.

"I don't remember," I said, but not very convincingly.

"Oh, come on. You can tell your brother Emmett,"

"No," I replied blushing even deeper. Though it had been a very nice dream.

"How much longer until the flight is over?" I asked walking over to where everyone was sitting at one of the tables while Edward followed me.

"Twenty-nine minutes and forty-three seconds," Alice replied laying her cards down as Jasper groaned and slapped his down on the table.

I settled down next to everyone and waited for the plane ride to end, while they played card games.

Most of them where hard to follow, just because I couldn't see the cards, they were playing so fast.

After a bit I started listening to my I-pod that Edward had gotten and filled with songs for me.

"Prepare for landing," the pilot said over the intercom, and we all got ready to land, by putting up the cards and the I-pod and buckling up.

After we landed Emmett rushed us all off of the plane. Edward was the only one who had seen Renee and Phil in person, while Alice had seen it in her mind.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded looking into his now light honey colored eyes.

I searched the airport for my mom, when I heard,

"Bella!" I turned and ran and gave my mom a hug followed by a similar hug from Phil.

Then I introduced everyone.

My mom gave me a strange look and Edward chuckled lightly beside me.

Alice immediately started chatting with my mom while Jasper, Emmett and Phil started talking about football.

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward in an undertone.

"Hmm, oh your mom just seems to be a little dazzled as you like to say," Here he paused to kiss my forehead and added,

"Like mother, like daughter," I just hit him in the arm…though not hard enough to actually hurt me.

* * *

**reviews are welcome! oh and suggestions are welcome! also visit our profile and vote on our poll!**

**please review! ;]**


	5. Max's Mall Excursion

Max's P.O.V

"Max, wake up! Your mom is taking us shopping! Don't you just love shopping? I mean all those cool clothes and the cute guys, oh-and the greasy food court food. Man, I can't wait to go!"

I knew that voice. Nudge must have had this idea when she first got up because she was already dressed in her "mall" clothes. She had on a dark blue denim skirt with a pink shirt and white jacket along with light pink flats with little white hearts on them. Not to mention her curled hair and heavily glossed lips.

"Nudge, I'm trying to sleep. Wait why are we going shopping?"

"Oh, because silly we need make-up!"

"Make-up? Don't you and Ella have enough? Seriously, I think your Este Lauder's favorite customer."

"No, we need costume make-up. You know like sparkles, glitter, and some black lip-stick."

"Oh, yes of course we need it-I mean what would we do if the world didn't have sparkles and glitter?"

Fang walked in at just that moment-in his pajamas-black shorts and no shirt.

"Nudge, I'll wake her up. Why don't you go get the kids ready to go," Fang asked so sweetly.

Nudge might love to talk, but she could read the look on my face that meant that I would rather be with Fang at the moment.

"Oh, yah sure; actually I think Ella needed to ask me something anyway."

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did you miss me?"

Suddenly Fang closed the door and came over to my bed and pressed his lips to mine. His hair brushed against my face as we got closer. His arms were wrapped around me, so that I was pushed right up against his rock solid abs. We must have been kissing for minutes because Fang suddenly stopped and left the room, leaving me gasping for air. His scent was all around me and I wanted nothing more than for Fang to come back and kiss me like that for the whole day, but of course I couldn't because number 1 my mother and Jeb would kill us(not to mention Iggy can probably hear us) and number 2 we had shopping to do. Please note my sarcasm.

….1 hour later….

"Max, aren't you glad your mom and Jeb agreed to let us all get a couple of outfits while we're here," Angel said with almost too much enthusiasm.

"Yah, definitely."

I dreaded shopping; Every time Nudge, Ella, and Angel went to the mall they had to put me in the skimpiest outfits. It was so bad that I could almost swear that I saw a hooker wearing one of the same outfits that they had bought me. I already have a boyfriend-who might I add is the cutest, sexiest, hottest guy in the world- so why do they try to dress me up like that?

Max, we just think you should wear age appropriate things. Everybody your age wears that kinda stuff. Hey Max what's a hooker? Because we don't dress you like someone who is about to go fishing.

Oh, great, now I have to think of a way to tell Angel what a hooker is. Well, Angel, a hooker is a person who tries to attract guy's attention.

When we got to the mall we split up so it was me, Nudge and Ella. Then Fang and Iggy, and then mom and Jeb took Angel to Build-A-Bear.

"Come, on Max look they have a sale going on in Victoria's Secret", Nudge said anxiously!

"Hey, Max what do you think of this?"

Ella held up a pink pair of lacy underwear that if you asked me looked like something that Angel's Barbie doll couldn't even fit into.

"They're…..ok, I think I'll just go and ummm look at some of their perfume."

….10 pairs of underwear later….

"Hey, Max, what do you think of heading over to Macy's to get the make-up and then running in to Wet-Seal, and then meeting the guys at the food court?"

"Yah, sounds good Ella. I was actually just wondering if we could head into Wet-Seal and get some skinny jeans."

The make-up didn't take too long to get. Nudge and Ella mainly picked it out I just nodded my approval when they asked if I wanted something. Noticing a pattern? Well, just in case you haven't figured it out yet I **really** don't like shopping.

Wet-Seal was really actually kind of fun! I found some really neat turquoise skinny jeans with a white shirt with an eagle, and then some really cool black converse sneakers. Nudge bought herself some knee-high moccasins to go along with her new pair of dark-wash denim skinny jeans and her "Snoopy" top. Ella just bought a blue tee with horizontal stripes and a black vest to go over it. Ella really wanted a pair of peacock earrings, so needless to say we all came out of Wet Seal happy and hungry.

….8 tacos and 3 smoothies later….

"Ok, did everyone get what they needed at the mall," my mom asked hopefully?

"Yes."

"Okay good, now trick-or-treating hours are between 7 and 11, but there's a Halloween party at a good friend of mine's, so I thought we could head over there a little earlier and then come back later. Sound good?"

"Yes," we all responded unanimously.

Fang looked at me with a sly grin because somewhere during our trick-or-treating session I knew Fang had something he wanted to show me.


	6. Excuses and Food

**we finally updated even tho it was my fault (starsandwings4ever) so i'm sorry about that! but please enjoy!**

* * *

Alice P.O.V.

Renee is so nice! After picking us up at the airport her and her nice husband Phil drove us to their new house that they purchased.

Bella and I are sharing a room, Edward and Jasper are sharing a room and Rosalie and Emmett are sharing a room.

Edward said Renee was a little hesitant to let Emmett and Rose share a room (she should be), but Carlisle called and everything was sorted out.

The plan is, we wait until Renee and Phil are asleep and Edward can come and be with Bella in her room, while Jasper and I go back to the boy's room.

After we got settled (Bella and I), I hopped to the room next door so I could see Jasper.

Once Edward saw me come in he left his room to go see Bella.

"Hey Alice," my loving husband Jasper said, pulling me towards him. I sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek, but he pulled me closer and kissed my lips.

I smiled against his lips. I love my husband!

Bella P.O.V.

Alice had packed all of my clothes, so I didn't have anything comfortable to wear around the house, which I think was her plan.

Everything was skimpy especially my underclothing.

I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my dresser door shut. Suddenly I felt cool, familiar arms around my waist.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked kissing the top of my head. I felt butterflies in my stomach and replied,

"Alice is my problem! She got a hold of my suitcase and replaced all of my clothing!"

"You'll thank me later," Alice called from the next room. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice," Edward hissed before hugging me tighter to him. I can only imagine some of the threats the two of them are giving to each other in their heads.

"I'm sorry love," Edward whispered in a smooth voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Why are you sorry, it was Alice that did it!" I protested pulling away and turning to face him.

"Yes well I should have been listening to hear her intentions and stopped the nonsense before it started!" he replied kissing my lips quickly.

I know that while Renee is slightly hair brained, but she isn't as ignorant as Charlie when it comes to boys, so Edward and I will have to watch out.

"I have to go love I'll see you in four minutes and thirteen seconds," he told me kissing my forehead and running out of the room and into his right before Alice ran into ours and plopped onto the bed.

"Hello Bella, Alice, we are going to go eat would you like to join us?" My mother asked and I wondered when she had had time to start dinner.

"Oh thank you Renee, but I ate at the airport so I'm not really that hungry right now, but I'm sure whatever you're making is delicious," Alice said with a small smile, looking very angelic, it looked like she could sprout wings, but we all know that is impossible.

"Oh well ok, Bella are you hungry?" Renee asked turning to me.

"Yeah mom, let's go eat," and she led the way downstairs to whatever I hoped wasn't a new creation of my mothers.

Edward P.O.V.

I heard Renee go into Bella's room and I listen through Alice's head to see what she wanted.

I forgot about food! Of course they would feed us, except we all went hunting before we left and we don't eat human food.

Renee told Bella to go downstairs before she walked into the room Jasper and I are currently occupying.

I glanced into Emmett and Rosalie's minds just to make sure that they weren't doing anything that would scar Renee for life.

They weren't, just watching football with Phil downstairs.

"How are we supposed to get out of eating dinner?" I said in vampire speed. Jasper just shrugged saying,

"I already ate with my wife," I rolled my eyes at him and smiled politely when Renee walked in.

"Um…dinner is ready, would you care to join us?" She asked.

"I am not quite sure what Alice told you, but I also dined with her at the airport,"

"Oh, well Edward?" Renee asked thinking, Aren't teenagers supposed to be like eating machines?

"Yes of course Renee," then I got up and followed her downstairs.

My love Bella was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Phil, she was smiling at Emmett who had just stood up and yelled.

Rose was rolling her eyes at him and Phil just looked a little shocked.

I can't believe I'm actually going to eat human food and throw it back up when I'm done, just for Bella. -Rose

I wonder if human food has gotten any better? -Emmett

I refrained from chuckling, I knew Rosalie would come along sometime.

"Hey Edward," Bella said smiling at me. I returned her smile and walked over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Everyone got up and walked into the kitchen, everyone except Alice and Jasper that is.

Our dinner consisted of hamburgers and corn on the cob. I tried hard not to gag and to pretend that I actually liked the food.

"Yummy, this is good mom," Bella said glancing at Rosalie who was eating the food like no tomorrow.

This stuff is so gross! Ew!

"Oh Bella I just wanted to let you know that after you all go trick-or-treating, I am having a party for the neighborhood kids and all of you," Renee said. Bella almost choked on her food so I lightly rubbed her back.

She smiled slightly at me before turning back to her mom and saying,

"WHAT? Mom no, I don't even know anyone who lives around here!" she said.

"That's why I'm having the party!" her mom replied a little exasperated.

"But Mom," Bella whined.

"No but's I'm having the party and you are going," her mother replied sounding a little like Esme.

Emmett chuckled a little when she said but, because Emmett is like an overgrown kid.

I finished my food and tried not to gag. Bella stood up and I followed her into the kitchen.

"It's all right," I said comfortingly, well as comforting as a vampire can be.

She sighed and put her plate in the sink before turning around and asking,

"How did you eat that whole plate of food?" She looked really cute at that moment.

Her nose was crinkled up a little and she had a very innocent look on her face.

"I put it in my mouth and chewed it up," I said with a grin, pulling her into my arms and refraining to mention that I'll have to gag it back up later.

She wrapped her arms around me and we stood like that in the kitchen until we heard everyone moving in the other room.

Her mom walked into the kitchen, and I took Bella's hand.

"Would one of you go get Alice and Jasper I want to talk to all of you," Renee asked.

Bella got this look on her face that was purely a deer in the headlights look.

I automatically knew what she was thinking about but Renee just wanted to get to know our family a little more, because she believed that Bella and I are very serious about our relationship.

Bella nodded after a moment and took her hand from mine and started to walk up to get Alice and Jasper but I intervened.

"I'll go get them," I said trying to dazzle Bella, it must have worked because she scowled at me, before moving.

I walked upstairs to get Alice and Jasper and to remove the human food from my body.

The faster the better.

Ah the woes of loving a human.

* * *

**so wat did you think? was it good, bad, awful? just let us know! **

**please review! ;]**


	7. Italian Food and Long Kisses

I hated the feeling of being blind-folded, flying through the air, being in utter silence. It reminded me of those days back when we were on the run and destroying Itex.

"Fang, please just take off this blind-fold! Come on; just tell me where we're going!"

Earlier this evening well actually this afternoon Fang decided that we were going out to dinner before the big party tonight at my mom's friends' house-some lady named Renee Swam or Swan-oh well anyways mom's making us go because apparently Renee wants us to meet her daughter and some of her friends because their our age. YAY! Please note my sarcasm.

"No, you'll see where we're going when we get there."

Fang started to circle down and descend. Once we reached the ground Fang removed my blind-fold and kissed me slowly. We had landed in a deserted field next to a pond.

"We're going out to dinner, but I thought we could take a little walk-burn some calories," Fang said quietly.

We walked about ½ a mile and then turned right and headed down a heavily lit street. We stopped outside an Olive Garden and Fang opened the door for me. Immediately I smelled fresh bread, spaghetti, and tapanog. God bless Fang for taking me to Olive Garden.

"After you," Fang said seductively.

"Hi, I'm Kristi and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like a booth or table?"

Kristi eyed me and then looked at Fang and smiled.

"We'll have a booth," Fang said calmly and smoothly as if he hadn't even noticed the waitress practically x-raying him.

Kristi led us to a booth near a window. Fang put his arm out signaling me to sit down and then he followed by putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek. Kristi's face fell about 10 ft as she grudgingly handed us our menus and set down a basket of fresh bread.

"Can I get you some drinks or appetizers?" Kristi asked coldly.

Fang was quick to respond. "Yes, I'll have a diet coke and my girlfriend would like a hot chocolate, and no appetizers, just keep the bread coming."

"Coming right up."

What a great boyfriend! He knew that I wanted a hot chocolate and he told off the waitress. Boy, this night would be perfect if we could just make-out a little.

"Max, what would you like to eat?" Fang asked quietly.

"Well, that depends do I get seconds? Actually I think I'll have the spaghetti and a ceaser salad."

Fang smiled at my joke. "I don't think you'll need seconds after you see what you're having for dessert."

Kristi was back in a flash with our drinks and another fresh basket of bread.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Fang ordered for me. "My girlfriend would like your flying spaghetti plate, (I know they don't actually have a flying spaghetti plate at Olive Garden but this is for starsandwinges4ever!) and I will have your mushroom fettuccini."

Kristi responded with a curt "ok", and took our menus.

"So, Max I was thinking we just meet the flock and everybody at the Swan's house that way we could have some extra alone time, sound ok?"

"What do you think?" I said quietly, as I leaned in and put my arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. We kissed for what seemed like hours but were really only seconds because Fang abruptly stopped and brought me into a bear hug that lasted even longer. This may sound crazy, but I love Fang's hugs jut as much if not more that his kisses because when Fang hugs me I feel so safe and peaceful; almost trapped in time-but not in the creepy way like when you've been injected with drugs and so now you can't think, stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness-but that you're so peaceful you feel as if nothing could ever hurt you or make you happier. As we pulled away I smelled Fang's cologne and felt his soft black hair brush against my face and send tingles through me.

Kristi was back and had already brought back fresh drinks and was now setting our dinners before us. My plate of spaghetti was still steaming hot and so was Fang's fettuccini, so at least she hadn't dilly-dallied.

Once Fang and I had finished and Fang had paid the bill we took off and walked back to the deserted field and pond. We sat down on the soft, sweet grass.

"Do you want dessert?" Fang asked quietly.

Of course I would-when had Fang known me not to be hungry? "Yes," I answered quietly.

Fang handed me a small box. I gave him a questioning look, but he just nodded and signaled me to go ahead and open it. I untied the purple ribbon and opened the box to reveal one of my mom's homemade cookies. I gave Fang another questioning look, but I went ahead and ate it. Then Fang gave me the box and signaled me to look inside it. Inside the box hiding under the cookie was a little golden necklace with two golden hearts interlocking with a small opal in between them. I looked at Fang and pushed him onto the ground hugging and kissing him at the same time.

"Fang, I love it! It's so beautiful and it represents everything between us."

My life couldn't have gotten any happier. I had the perfect boyfriend and I knew that whatever happened Fang would always be there to stand beside me and best of all he was all mine and I was all his.

Fang gently pushed my hair aside side and fastened the necklace, so that it laid perfectly on my collarbone. Fang drew me into a long, slow kiss, which this time really did last for minutes as we slowly made our way over to the Halloween party.


	8. Surprise Guests!

Bella P.O.V.

I followed my mom into the living room after Edward went to go get Alice and Jasper. Mom sat down next to Phil with a small smile on her face. I wonder what she is up to?

Edward came down moments later and sat down next to me on the floor. Alice skipped in with Jasper trailing behind her. Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting in the room.

I wonder what exactly it is that she wants to talk to all of us together about. If she gives us the talk I will be so embarrassed! My face started to redden at the thought.

I glanced up at Edward who placed a soothing hand on my cheek, kissing it quickly. I smiled and turned to face my mother again.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is satisfactory and ok to your standards?" She asked looking at the Cullens.

"Everything is wonderful Renee!" Alice exclaimed and the rest of them nodded.

"Ok good. I didn't really have anything planned for the evening so do any of you have anything special you would like to do?" Renee asked.

"Well actually…" Emmett started.

"Yes?"

"I heard Alice and Bella talking about home movies the other day and was wondering if maybe we could watch some of Bella, since she's practically family now anyway," Emmett said winking at me.

"No! Mom no!" I gasped blushing bright red. My home videos are embarrassing.

Renee looked at me then nodded and said, "Sorry Emmett, we'll just have to do something else."

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed," I said standing up and Edward followed me up the stairs.

He waited in his room, until I was done changing and having a human moment, then he joined me in my room, sliding into the bed with me after wrapping me up in the sheets so I wouldn't get cold.

Edward kissed my neck before smiling crookedly at me.

"They're watching the videos aren't they?" I asked groaning and putting my head on Edward's chest.

He nodded chuckling lightly and kissing my lips.

"Sleep love, everything is going to be okay. Besides the videos aren't that bad!" he whispered humming my lullaby.

I fell into a deep sleep.

_9 o'clock the next morning…_

"Bella wake up!!" Someone squealed jumping on the bed. I opened my eyes cautiously and saw Alice bouncing on the bed. I sighed and told her to leave me be.

"Come on! We get to help set up for the party tonight!" Alice said squealing again before picking me up and sitting me in a chair in a corner.

She then proceeded to throw clothes at me. She left after ordering me to change into the clothes she had given me.

I pulled on the very tight, very skinny blue jeans, a black halter top and a grey shirt that showed my shoulders with a pair of black boots to top it off.

I sighed suddenly missing my ratty jeans and old t-shirts. The door opened suddenly and I was in Edward's arms, being smothered by his kisses. I sighed and kissed him back.

"Ok love birds. Bella needs to eat and then we need to go get party supplies!" Alice squealed walking into the room. What is it with her and squealing?

Edward and I followed her downstairs and I ate breakfast. Then mom sent Phil and I to go get some more party supplies.

When we got back Edward looked really mad.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked looking up into his face.

"That stupid dog!" Edward growled leading me into the living room to see Jacob sitting on the couch.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound threatening.

"Well since you didn't invite me to come to Arizona with you, I decided that I would just come anyway!" he said with a smile.

"Jake," I groaned.

"Oh it gets even better," Edward said moving out the doorway so Quil, Embry and Seth could walk in.

I gave Jacob a huge glare, then walked out the door and into the kitchen, where the decorations were.

The kitchen was all decked out in orange, black and white streamers with bats and spiders hanging from the ceiling. The cups, plates and silverware were all color coordinated.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper went back into the living room to set it up so we could decorate. And if you think about it as long as the werewolves are here they might as well lend a helping hand!

* * *

**How is that? The party is coming up in the next chapter along with the Maximum Ride and Twilight characters meeting! **

**Please Review!**


	9. The Beginning of an Eventful Evening

The cool night air rushed about me as Fang and I raced to meet the rest of the flock. After such a wonderful evening the last thing I felt like doing was going to some Halloween party, but I knew what it meant to my mom. Fang occasionally squeezed my hand and gave me a smile while we flew to the party.

"Your costume looks quite nice on you," Fang said with a grin.

I looked down forgetting that I was wearing the dreadful vampire costume. Why couldn't we have gone as Edward and Bella? I mean they dress like normal people even when they were both vampires. The costume was a deep, form-fitting, red that was nearly six inches above my knees, and then top came down to the point were I think people would more than likely mistake me for a hooker and not a vampire. The only thing that somewhat resembled a vampire were the teeth and even they looked too white and perfect to be counted as vampire teeth.

"I love your costume. It shows how beastly you truly are," I replied with a grin.

Fang flickered a smile at me and turned to comment Iggy's costume. Iggy was in his mad scientist costume, grinning from ear to ear. He held his chainsaw like a proud little kid who just got a new box of 96 crayons.

"Nice costume Igg, planning on picking up girls in that outfit?"

This immediately brought a kick in the stomach to Fang and a frown from Nudge. Iggy and Fang started wrestling and luckily my mom came in before it got too serious.

"Come on boys the last thing I need is a trip to the ER tonight, this party means a lot to my friend, and I'd really appreciate it if you boys were on your best behavior tonight.

Iggy responded by getting up, picking up the chainsaw starting it up, and giving my mom a grin. Fang, being the responsible, mature one of the two said, "Yes, we most defiantly will be behaving well tonight," and as if to show my mom how sweet he can be he casually opened the front door and took my hand as we all processed out to the car.

When we got there the house was decked out in major décor. The yard was full of tombstones, zombies, bats, and creepy sound effects. The porch was a mix of spider webs and orange lights. A skeleton dressed in a tux sat in a chair and said, "good evening may I take your coat" as we passed by. The house I must say was really neat and this was only the front, we hadn't even seen the backyard yet! None of us were too excited to be here, so we all just huddled together and let my mom ring the doorbell. A friendly looking boy answered the door. He was very tall with dark brown eyes, brown, shaggy hair, and he had brilliantly white teeth. His skin was a dark tan and he had the body of a wrestler. Fang looked at him with disapproval at once.

"Hi! You must be the "flock"! I'm Jacob and you are?"

He smiled at me with a smile that made my heart stop.

Fang gruffly introduced each of us, but when it came to me he said, "And this is Max **my girlfriend**."

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you! Won't you come in?"

And that was how the beginning of a very shall I say memorable night began.


End file.
